<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immortal Fear by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583018">Immortal Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marko's last thoughts before his death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immortal Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the same universe as my other story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sleep, sleep, sleep....</em>
</p><p>Memories fade, away from the prying light, they hold on with their talons and sleep, arms crossed and eyes closed, alone in their solitude, united in their common goal, by their relation, by the blood that connects them in ways that humans do not understand. Far beyond family, they're something more. </p><p>Marko had long drifted off. Like his brothers, he senses something in the distance, probing, but brushes it off, assumes it was nothing to be worried about. After everything that had been going on, Marko was tired, and sleeping was the only way to really, truly rest, dangling beside his brothers in a deep, true sleep. </p><p>Vampires dreamt. Not in the way that humans did, but in their own way. Exploring their subconscious, going beyond their bodies and searching themselves. That was what Marko was doing, going back when he was a child, where such things- flying, being able to trick people into seeing things that weren't there, were just a fantasy.He'd been a bit living a simple life, doomed to do nothing but grow up in this ugly town, and David had showed him, taught him, have him hope that he wouldn't just marry some girl and continue clerking, just going through the motions. </p><p>
  <em>Sleep all day, </em>
</p><p>Marko was going beyond himself, and his brothers must've been too, because they all should've heard, should've noticed, but they didn't. They continued their deep slumber, unbothered. </p><p>
  <em>Party all night, </em>
</p><p>As suddenly as anything could be, startling Marko from his sleep, erasing all pleasant thoughts, taking him back to the here, now, because there was something in his chest, something sharp, painful, and it burned. </p><p>
  <em>Never grow old, </em>
</p><p>Marko screeched and writhed, panic distorting his thoughts, listening as his brothers yelled out in shock, and he could feel himself fall, down, down, down, onto the dirt, still thrashing around. Through blurry eyes, Marko could see David, and Dwayne, disappearing, going after somebody, utterly furious. </p><p>
  <em>Never Die, </em>
</p><p>There were hands on him, frantic, yells and fear, and Marko, in his dying moments, recognized it. He knew Paul, knew his voice, and could feel his hands on his arms, face, whatever remained of Paul's humanity taking over his vampiric instincts and trying to staunch the wound, despite the lack of blood. Paul was scared, Marko could tell, and was saying something, his voice rising and falling... "Don't die, Marko, don't die." Paul repeated, and he was trying, but Marko couldn't help but slip away, the burning feeling, once like lava, now evaporating, replaced by a sinking motion, pure emptiness now taking Marko over, taking away his senses, taking over his mind, and Marko knew he was dying. No matter what Paul did, he was dying, and it was a dull reality that he didn't want to accept but he couldn't do anything about it. And so, Marko slipped away, like sand between splayed fingers. </p><p>
  <em>Its fun to be a vampire. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>